Forgiveness & Reunion
by shanesnest
Summary: What happened between the time when Kisa Sohma came to live with Tohru Honda and then we see her later with Hiro? This is my idea of what might have happened. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review!


**Forgiveness and Reunion**

**By Shanesnest  
**

A/N: All of you Fruits Basket fans out there (of whom I count myself among) remember well the volume of the manga when Hatsuharu found little Kisa Sohma and brought her to Shigure's house. Kisa and Tohru didn't exactly hit it off at first and in one of the sweetest and most poignant scenes of the manga, Kisa's mom (having found Kisa and Tohru) says she can't take any more of Kisa not talking and running away.

And in that moment, when a daughter and mother might have been separated forever, Tohru steps in with an incredible insight that Kisa _couldn't_ tell her mother what was wrong because she was afraid of her mother's reaction. And Kisa, hearing this and (I think) seeing the honesty in Tohru transforms back to her human form and reaches out to caress the hand she had bitten in her tiger form.

Well, y'all know the rest. If not, read the manga, you'll love it! Anyway, I wondered what happened between the time when Kisa stayed with Tohru and the Sohmas and when we see her next back with her mom. How did they reunite? What exactly happened?

Well, here's what I think happened.

* * *

Afternoon sunlight flowed in through the classroom windows, casting half the desks in reddish-orange light, half in shadow.

It was relatively quiet, the occasional squeak of a desk chair shifting, the sound of someone clearing their throat.

The teacher surreptitiously glanced at the clock again, noting the time displayed on its face.

_Good,_ she thought, _fifteen minutes before three._

She glanced at the class again. Most of them had their heads down, studying the chapter she had assigned them to read. A few had finished and were gazing longingly at the sunshine outside.

Closing her own book with a soft snap, the teacher stood up from her chair and cleared her throat.

"All right class," she said loud enough to get everyone's attention, "that will be all for today. Now as to your chapter homework…"

As she had expected, a chorus of protest rose from among the students. The teacher had to look down to hide her smile. Knowing what she was about to do made it hard to maintain her composure, but she was determined to do it.

Forcing away the smile, she looked up, the sunlight briefly flashing against the thin lenses of her glasses. She reached up to brush away a stray lock of her brown hair.

Upon seeing the rows of disappointed faces, she clamped her lips tightly together to keep another smile at bay. But as the voices of protest grew louder, she found the strength to continue.

"All right! All right, enough! Everyone settle down!" Her blue eyes roamed across the students' faces as the roar of voices quieted. Her face serious, she waited until the room had grown silent once again before continuing.

"Thank you. Now, I realize all of you have been working very hard recently and with the latest results from your exams…"

She glanced at the clock again.

_Perfect._

"… and because of your excellent work, there will no class tomorrow and as a special treat, I am dismissing you ten minutes early today."

The disappointed looks on the students' faces melted away, replaced with looks of shock.

Now the teacher allowed herself to smile.

"Enjoy your weekend everyone! Class head officer, if you will…"

With a stunned expression mirroring that of the children around her, a blonde haired girl in the third row nevertheless stood up.

"Ummm… everyone stand."

With the realization of what was happening dawning on them, smiles began to appear on the students' faces as they stood up from their desks.

"Bow."

All the students bowed, some deeper than others as a gesture of thanks to the teacher.

"Class dismissed," concluded the girl.

With that, the room exploded with whoops and shrieks of joy.

Grabbing their schoolbags, the students made their way out of the classroom, nearly all stopping to thank the teacher.

After a few minutes, only four students, two boys and two girls, were left in the room. And among them was a face the teacher was glad to see.

"All right!" said one of the boys, "what a break! What should we do?"

"How's about we go to the arcade?" said the other boy.

"Yeah!" responded the first enthusiastically.

"Oh please," said one of the two girls, brushing at her dark hair, "you two always want to go there. Can't you think of someplace else?"

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, then turned to the girl.

"Nope," they said together.

While the dark haired girl harrumphed, the others laughed, including the girl with the short orange-colored hair and unusually large orange and yellow eyes.

The dark haired girl turned to her.

"What about you? Do you want to go with those two to…"

She sighed.

"… the arcade."

The other girl smiled but shook her head and in a low, almost whispery voice said, "I can't. I'm supposed to meet someone today."

The other three children exchange looks of surprise. While they called the orange-haired girl a friend, she was still a mystery to them. She was polite enough to be sure, but she rarely talked about herself or her family.

"So," said one of the boys, running a hand through his shock of red hair, "who are you meeting?"

"Yeah," said the other boy, whose hair was almost as dark as the other girls', "who?"

"Sissy."

"Sissy," said the red-haired boy, "but I thought you told us you didn't have any… oof!"

His voice cut off as the dark-haired boy elbowed him.

"Hey! What the…?"

The girl was beside him in an instant.

"Idiot. Remember what happened the last time we asked about her family?"

The red-haired boy's angry look faded instantly.

"Sorry," he muttered."

"Are you all right?" asked the orange-haired girl.

"He's fine," the other boy and girl said in unison.

The orange-haired girl nodded and picking up her school bag, said, "I'm going to go now. See you later."

"Wait!" said the dark-haired girl, "we'll come with you."

The orange-haired girl hesitated for a moment, then smiled.

"Okay."

As the four children passed her, the teacher wished them each a good weekend. She watched them exit the room and move out of sight.

_I do hope she'll be okay_, thought the teacher, _but it's good to see she has such good friends._

Together, the four children made their way down the stairs to the ground floor of the school. Arriving at the shoe lockers, they slipped off their school shoes and stored them as they put on their street shoes.

The sunshine greeted with its bright, strong light as they passed through the doors, the smell of sun-baked ground reaching their noses.

"It's hot again."

"Yeah."

The dark-haired girl was about to offer her own comment when the orange-haired girl let out a cry.

"Sissy!"

She dashed ahead of the others, her eyes focused on a solitary figure standing by the schools' entrance gate. The other children spotted the object of her pursuit, an older girl with long brown hair. Like them, she wore a school uniform, but unlike theirs, hers was a dark blue with white accents.

The brown haired girl turned to see the orange-haired girl coming for her at a run. She called to her, a wide smile on her face.

"Kisa-san!"

Setting her school bag down, the older girl opened her arms as Kisa Sohma rushed into them, wrapping her own small arms about the others' neck.

"Wow," said the red-haired boy. "I guess that's Sissy."

"Yeah."

"Well, don't just stand there," said the dark-haired girl. "Get over there and introduce yourselves."

When the boys didn't move, the girl placed a hand against each of their backs and shoved. They stumbled forward, finding their feet as the girl guided them to where Kisa and the older girl had just broken their embrace.

"It's good to see you, Sissy."

"You too, Kisa-san. Did you have a good day?"

Kisa's eyes, although it didn't seem possible, got wider with excitement.

"I sure did! The teacher said…"

It was then she noticed the other three standing close by.

"Oh, I… I'm sorry, I…"

The smile on Kisa's face had faded and she started to look away, embarrassed.

Seeing the expression on her face change, Tohru's own smile faded as she searched Kisa with her eyes, then she turned to face the other three children.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her eyes going with surprise. Then, just as quickly, the surprise faded and she smiled broadly.

"Hello there."

The dark-haired girl, standing behind the two boys waited for them to speak. But after a few second's silence had turned into nearly a minute, she pushed them aside and stepped forward. She bowed to the older girl.

"Hi, I'm Hasumi, Hasumi Kimura. And these two are Taro and Shoji."

The older girl bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hasumi. I'm Tohru Honda."

"Um… excuse me?" said Taro.

"Yes?" Tohru said, her eyes moving to him.

"Are you really Kisa's sister?"

For a moment, everything around the group seemed to stop in mid-motion. Hasumi gaped at Taro. It wasn't as if he hadn't done this before…

_But of all times,_ she thought, _he has to do it now?_

Seeing the perplexed look on the older girl's face, Hasumi took the only action available to her. Moving with incredible speed, she drew her hand back and hit Taro in the back of his head.

The boy's head rocked forward from the force of the blow as he let out a yelp of pain.

Shoji opened his mouth to protest the rough treatment of his friend, but as his eyes meet Hasumi's, he saw her fierce look and in it a promise of the same punishment for him if he said anything. So, he shut up.

'Taro," said Kisa, having not seen Hasumi's strike, move to check on the injured boy, "are you okay? What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Taro said, rubbing at his sore head, "the last thing I remember is asking…"

This time, Hasumi moved to his side and quickly whispered something in his ear. The boy's expression went ashen.

Seeing this, Tohru took a step towards him.

"Are you all right? You suddenly look pale."

Taro quickly shook his head. "No, no I'm fine." And with a furtive glance over his shoulder at Hasumi's face, added, "I guess I forgot what I was going to ask you."

"That's okay," Tohru said, smiling at him. "I wonder; do you three know Kisa?"

Looking up at Tohru, Kisa answered for them.

"These are my friends, Sissy. The ones I told you about."

It took Tohru a moment to remember.

"Oh! Yes!" she exclaimed, "now I remember the three of you. Kisa told me all about you."

She bowed to the children again, a deeper bow this time.

"Thank you so much for being so kind to Kisa."

Hasumi nodded at the praise offered by older girl, but both Shoji and Taro blushed furiously.

"It's… it's no problem," muttered Shoji.

"Yeah," said Taro, "we… we like being friends with Kisa."

Hasumi shook her head. As much as she liked both Shoji and Taro, there were times she just didn't understand them. But that wasn't as important as what she saw before her right now, how Kisa was acting.

_She's sure a lot different now_.

Looking back into her memory, Hasumi remembered the first time she had heard the name Kisa Sohma.

* * *

**Some months ago**

**The first day of class**

Hasumi sighed as the teacher continued with her announcements. While she understood that morning beginning of school announcements were important and had to be addressed, they were so boring.

"So," the teacher said, "make sure you pay attention to that last part, everyone. Now, before we begin lessons, we have a new student joining us today."

She raised her voice and called out, "You can come in now."

The classroom door opened and in stepped the new student. A pair of stockings became visible followed the flared hem of a skirt.

_Another girl_, Hasumi mused.

But as the new student stepped fully into view Hasumi, along with the rest of the class, could see that this was more than just "another girl."

Shoes ticking on the floor, she made her way across the room to stand next to the teacher. As Hasumi and everyone else stared, the teacher took a piece of chalk and wrote a name on the blackboard above the girl's head.

"This is Kisa Sohma. Everyone, please welcome her to our classroom."

No one said a word as the new student stood there, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"Go ahead, dear," said the teacher.

Looking up at the older woman, the girl nodded, then turned to face the class again. She bowed and then in a whispery voice, spoke.

"Hello. I'm…. Kisa Sohma. I'm twelve years old… and I… I… thank you for having me here." She bowed again.

Silence descended as the class began to realize the girl wasn't going to say any more.

_She's thanking us for having her here? _Hasumi thought. _That's pretty strange. Oh well, she's probably just nervous._

And there was the fact that the new student was odd-looking.

"Thank you, Sohma-san," said the teacher, "if you'll take your seat…"

She gestured towards a seat close to the windows of the classroom and almost in the back.

"Yes," Kisa said, bowing to the teacher. As she walked towards her desk, nearly every in the classroom was on her.

_What is with her hair?_ Hasumi wondered. _And those eyes… they're kinda strange._

But any further contemplation was suspended as the teacher called the class to attention and began the first lesson.

And despite her awkward introduction speech, Kisa answered all questions directed to her in a clear voice.

_Well, despite her looks, it seems like she's smart_, Hasumi mused.

The day continued on and, at the sound of the chime, the teacher called a halt to the lessons for lunch. Some of the students left the room, heading to the school cafeteria whereas others like Hasumi removed the fabric covered containers holding their lunch.

It was during this time as Hasumi was enjoying the rice balls her mother had prepared that she saw a group of her classmates walking past her. At first, she thought nothing of it until she heard a voice call, "Hey, Sohma-san."

Hasumi's chopsticks paused in mid-motion. She sighed, recognizing the owner of the voice.

_Sendai._

Turning to look, Hasumi's eyes confirmed what her ears had already told her. Leading a group of two other boys and three girls, Hikaru Sendai approached Kisa's desk.

As they clustered around her, Kisa looked up at the group.

"Yes?"

"We were wondering," Sendai said, "what's wrong with your hair?"

"My… hair?"

"Yeah," said one of the girls, "it's so weird looking."

"Is it supposed to be orange?" asked a boy.

"You're a little young to be dyeing your hair," observed another girl.

"And then there's your eyes," Sendai said, "They're weird too. Are you wearing contacts or something?"

"No," Kisa said.

"Well, how come you look so different?" the third boy asked.

"I… I don't know." Kisa replied.

"Well's there's something wrong with you," Sendai continued, "it's like…" He thought for a moment, "like you're not human."

Hasumi saw Kisa stiffen as Sendai said this.

_I knew it._

Kisa stood up suddenly, nearly knocking her desk into the group of kids in front of her.

"Hey!" Sendai yelled, "What's the matter with you?"

"Leave me alone!" Kisa shouted.

Moving with unusual speed, she pushed past the group of students and ran out of the classroom.

_And chalk up another one for Sendai_, Hasumi thought, glaring at him for a moment before returning to her lunch. _He is such an idiot._

"Jeez," Sendai said, brushing at his uniform, "what's her problem?"

"Dunno," said one of the girls, "I guess we upset her."

"Oh c'mon," Sendai said defensively, "you all saw her. I never touched her."

"That's true," said one of the boys.

"All I did was ask her some questions and she lost it. What a freak."

"Yeah," said another girl, "she's a freak all right."

When the teacher returned to the classroom, she had Kisa in tow. It was obvious to everyone that she had been crying. But when the teacher asked what had happened, everyone stared at Kisa in surprise. For whatever reason, the girl had told the teacher nothing of the incident and with no else owning up to it, there was little the teacher could except to continue with lessons.

At the end of class, when the students were dismissed, Hasumi noticed Kisa was the first one to leave the room.

_She's a strange one, all right. After what Sendai did, you'd think she'd have told on him, but… _

Shrugging to herself, Hasumi picked up her school bag and left the room, hoping that Sendai would realize just how lucky he had been and leave Kisa Sohma alone.

But the next day at lunch, Sendai and his group were again in front of Kisa's desk, peppering the girl with questions, this time asking why she didn't tell and when Kisa, instead of giving an answer asked them to leave her alone, they resumed their question and teasing about her appearance.

The next day was a repeat of the previous one, only now Sendai and his group began calling Kisa, "freak".

_Why doesn't she tell the teacher? _Hasumi wondered.

This continued through the rest of the week and into the next.

As lunchtime approached on Thursday, Hasumi saw that Kisa was looking about nearly frantically. For some reason, Sendai and his group had left the classroom. As the teacher left, Kisa followed close behind. Hasumi hoped the girl could make it to the cafeteria. The number of teachers and school staff who ate in the same room as the students should make it a safe place for Kisa.

"NO! STOP!"

_Oh no._

Abandoning her lunch, Hasumi stood up from her desk and rushed to the door of the classroom, fearing the worst.

Stepping out into the hallway, her eyes went wide with shock and surprise as she spotted the contents of Kisa's lunchbox scattered on the floor. And there, holding the girl against the wall stood Sendai with his cronies. They were all smiling nastily.

"Thought you were gonna get away, huh freak?"

"Please," Kisa said, trying to get away, "please stop."

"Or what, freak? What you gonna do? You're too afraid to tell the teacher, so what you gonna do?"

Sendai laughed; a mean laugh.

_That's it, _Hasumi thought. _Teasing is one thing, but this is going too far._

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Aaaahhhh!!!!!!"

A cry of pain echoed in the hallway.

Everyone, from Hasumi to Sendai's group and everyone else in the hallway stared with surprise or began to back away. For little Kisa Sohma had clamped her mouth around Sendai's arm and bitten down.

Letting go, the boy stumbled back, cradling his arm even as Kisa launched herself off the wall and shot down the hallway.

"Hikaru!" cried one of the girls, "are you all right?"

But the expression of pain had already faded from Sendai's face. And what Hasumi saw in its place scared her.

"That little freak bit me!" he exclaimed, "Get her!" And with that, he took off after Kisa, his cronies trailing behind. Hasumi followed as well, shouting at someone to call a teacher. She was afraid, afraid for Kisa and what Sendai would do if he caught her.

* * *

For Kisa, there was one thought on her mind, RUN! She raced through the hallways, barely noticing the cries of surprise and protest from other students as she flew past them.

_Go to get away, get away before he grabs me again. Before I…_

An image of what would happen flashed in her head.

_NO! If that happens… if that happens…_

As she neared the entrance to the school, Kisa turned a final corner near the shoe lockers. There was no thought of stopping to change her shoes. She had to escape. But as she rounded the corner, her right foot struck the edge of a locker.

She stumbled, tried to recover, tried to find her balance and failed. Falling to the floor, she landed on her side, sliding a bit on the smooth tile.

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! _She screwed her eyes shut against the pain even as her brain screamed at her to get up and run! And then she felt it.

_No, no, NO! It can't happen here! It can't!_

But it did.

* * *

Hikaru Sendai also felt pain as he ran through the hallways, but his pain was less physical.

_Little freak bit me! Gonna get her! Gonna show her not to mess with me! Little freak!_

He turned the corner near the shoe lockers and skidded to a stop, eyes staring at the scene in front of him.

There, scattered on the ground near a locker was a set of clothes. He recognized the skirt, stocking and blouse as part of a girls' uniform.

"What the… what did that little freak do? Is she…"

That's when he heard the sound.

"Hey, what's…?"

His brain figured out what the sound was just as the producer of the sound came into view.

It was small, with orange-colored fur broken only black stripes across its back, head and paws.

"Well, hey there, little kitty," he said, crouching down. The cat was small, but definitely growling as it looked at him.

"Hey now, don't growl. I'm not going to hurt you," Sendai said, reaching out a hand.

Before he knew it, the cat had leapt forward, its jaws opening.

"Hey! What the…!"

He screamed as the cat bit his outstretched hand, hard.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pain like he had never felt before echoed loudly in his brain. And yet, he could still see the cat, its teeth sunk into his hand, blood beginning to flow.

And then, the pain was gone.

The last Sendai saw of the cat was an orange shape darting through the entrance doors.

Just then, one of his group showed up, gaping in surprise at the wound in his hand.

"Hang on, I'll get a teacher!"

Minutes later, Sendai was escorted to the nurse's office, where his hand was bandaged. Fussing like a child half his age, Sendai cried and pouted, saying he had been attacked.

"I didn't do nothing wrong," he said over and over.

Even when his parents arrived, having been called the school, the boy continued to protest that he was terribly hurt, even though his hand had already stopped bleeding.

The whole ruckus didn't subside until the complaining boy was taken home.

Back in the classroom, the teacher inquired as to where Kisa had gone, but no one seemed to know.

But when class was dismissed for the day, Hasumi decided she couldn't stand the guilt she was feeling.

Although she hadn't been directly involved in what had happened to Kisa, she felt responsible.

_I could have done something. I could have helped her._

"Hasumi?" said the teacher, interrupting her thoughts, "class is dismissed. Don't you want to go home?"

Looking up into the teacher's face, Hasumi made a decision.

"Sensei, can I talk to you?"

The teacher gave her a perplexed look, but then smiled.

"Of course, Hasumi, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, ma'am" the girl said, "There is."

When she had finished her story, the teacher nodded.

"I see. So Kisa ran away."

"Yes, ma'am, the last I saw her, she was running down the hallway."

"Mmmmm. And other saw this?"

"Yes, ma'am. There were a lot of other students in the hallway when it happened."

The teacher nodded again. "I will have to speak to the principal about this. Would you be willing to tell him as well, Hasumi?"

Hasumi nodded firmly. She was committed now, no going back.

"All right then. You go on home. We'll talk about this again tomorrow."

"Yes, sensei," Hasumi said, bowing to the teacher as she stood up, "and thank you."

The teacher nodded and Hasumi, school bag in hand, left the room.

The next day, she met with the principal first thing in the morning and repeated her story. He thanked Hasumi and had her return to class. And as for Kisa…

"It appears Sohma-san and Sendai-san are absent today," the teacher said while giving some announcements before beginning the day's lessons.

At lunchtime, Hasumi noticed that Sendai's cronies were conspicuously absent from the classroom. She could only hope they had been called to the principal's office.

Pulling her lunchbox out, she was beginning to open it when…

"Umm… excuse me?"

She looked up to find two boys in front of her desk. One had dark hair nearly the same shade as her own. The other's hair was a striking red color that stood out against his uniform.

"Yes?" Hasumi said.

When the boys didn't say anything right away, she added.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, well… we… uhhh…."

"Better let me do the talking, Taro," said the red-haired boy, "if we wait for you, it'll be tomorrow before you get it out."

He addressed Hasumi.

"Hi, I'm Shoji Yamada and this is Taro Furukawa."

"Hasumi Kimura."

"Nice to meet you," said Taro. "Listen, Kimura-san… we… we… uh… we want to… ask…"

"We wanted to ask you about yesterday," said Shoji.

"What about it?"

"Well… you saw what happened?" said Taro.

Hasumi nodded.

"We did too and uh… we… we kinda feel… feel bad…"

"We both feel bad about what happened and we were wondering… well, do you think Kisa-san is okay?"

"Okay?" Hasumi echoed, glaring at the two boys.

"Well, yeah, do you…"

"You two saw what happened!" she yelled. As the heads of the other students in the classroom turned in her direction, Hasumi forced herself to speak so only Shoji and Taro could hear.

"After what happened to her, how could she be okay? What a stupid question."

Both boys looked down for a moment, their cheeks reddening with the humiliation they felt.

"Sorry," said Taro, "we just… we just…"

Shoji opened his mouth to speak, but Taro managed to continue.

"We just wanna do something, something to help."

Surprised at the boy's words, Hasumi stared at him as she replied, "Something to help?"

"Well… yeah," said Shoji, "me and Taro… we both feel bad about what happened. We figure we shoulda done something about it."

Feeling more surprised, Hasumi also felt suspicious. Were these two serious? Or was this all some kind of joke or a trick?

"Okay," she said, "I understand. But why come to me?"

"Well," said Taro, "me and Shoji saw you deck Sendai last year in gym class."

The words triggered the memory from the previous year. While outside during gym, Sendai had come up behind and pulled down her shorts, exposing her panties. Nearly everyone had begun to laugh and point. But Hasumi, instead of screaming or crying as Sendai had hoped, yanked up her gym shorts, drew back a fist and with a cry of, "Don't ever touch me, you jerk!" had sent the bigger boy crashing to the ground with blood coming out of his nose.

Though Hasumi had gotten in trouble for fighting on school property, the punishment was nothing compared to the feeling of satisfaction she felt or the fact that Sendai had stayed far away from her for the rest of the year.

"I see," she said, "so you want to do something to help?"

"Yeah," both boys said together.

"Lemme think about it," Hasumi said, "we'll talk again tomorrow."

"Okay," said Shoji.

"Thanks Kimura-san," said Taro.

And as the day continued, Hasumi began to try and think of what she, Shoji and Taro could do to help Kisa.

The next morning, just at the beginning of class chime was sounding, the door opened to reveal Kisa. Sendai was still absent.

"Hello, Sohma-san," said the teacher, "please take your seat."

Without acknowledging the teacher's words, Kisa walked to her desk and sat down.

But as the lessons began and she was called on, Kisa was slow to respond at best. At one point, the teacher had to call her name three times before Kisa turned away from the window to look at her.

_What's wrong with her?_ Hasumi thought. _She's acting strange. Well, stranger than usual_.

When lunchtime came, Kisa just sat there, staring out the window.

_Did something else happen to her? _Hasumi wondered. _Why is she being so quiet?_

Just then, she heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Hi, Kimura-san."

It was Shoji and Taro, both carrying their lunchboxes.

"Can we eat with you?"

"Sure, Fururkawa-san, sit down."

The boys moved desks to sit near Hasumi and after giving thanks for the food, began to eat.

"What's up with Sohma-san?" asked Shoji. "I don't think she's moved in the last ten minutes."

Hasumi shook her head. "I don't know. She's been like that all morning."

"Do… do you… do you think something happened to her?"

"I don't know," Hasumi replied, "but something is wrong."

The afternoon went much as the morning had, except that Kisa was barely responding to the teacher now. And when class was dismissed, Kisa was still sitting there was Hasumi left the room.

The next day, Kisa came again, but so did Sendai, sporting an overly large bandage on his hand and crowing to anyone who would listen that he had had to go the hospital for an operation the day before.

"Yeah, and they wanted to put me under anesthesia while they put the stitches in, but I said no way, I can take it."

"Really, Sendai?" said a girl, "I can't believe you were so strong."

"Well," the boy said, puffing himself up, "it's what you gotta do sometimes. Anyway, let me tell you about…"

Just then, the teacher stepped into the room.

"Ah, Sendai-san, you've returned."

"Yes, sensei, and let me tell you about…"

The teacher held up a hand.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait. The principal would like to speak with you. Kimura-san, I would like you to come as well." The teacher also called out all of Sendai cronies. As they stepped into the hallway, Hasumi saw Shoji and Taro standing there as well.

"Hey," said Shoji.

"Hi," said Taro.

"Hi," said Hasumi as the boys fell into step with her. "You guys got called out of class too?"

Taro nodded and Shoji added, "Principal's office."

Hasumi smiled. _Finally_, she thought, _Sendai's going to get what he deserves_.

But upon arriving at the principal's office, Hasumi's feeling of triumph soon turned to despair.

Waiting for them was not only the principal, but also Sendai's parents.

"Thank you for coming. Since you all were involved or came forward regarding the incident with Sendai-san and Sohma-san in the hallway two days ago, I wanted to you to hear my decision on the matter."

Hasumi saw Sendai smile and knew instantly this wasn't going to go well.

In the end, the principal had been convinced that the incident had equally Sohma's and Sendai's fault. Kisa was believed to have run into Sendai, spilling her lunch on him and then tripping. And when Sendai tried to keep her from falling, Kisa had overreacted and bitten Sendai. As for the incident by the shoe lockers, the only conclusion was that a feral cat of some kind had gotten into the school and attacked Sendai.

Hasumi looked over at Shoji and Taro. Their expressions of disbelief matched exactly what she felt at that moment.

"Enchou-sensei?" she asked.

"Yes, Kimura-san?"

"What about Sendai's teasing of Sohma-san and calling her a freak?"

"Oh please," said Sendai's father, "have you never heard of a joke, young lady? My son meant no harm to her."

"Indeed," echoed Sendai's mother, "my son can sometimes tease too much, but he is not mean-spirited."

"It's not my fault she's weird looking," Sendai said, "little fr…" His voice cut off as both his mother and father cast glances at him.

"Sendai-dono," said the principal, "though I have no authority in this, I would highly recommend you instruct your son to consider his words before speaking. I doubt any of us would care to see a repeat of this incident."

Sendai's parents nodded vigorously while still casting glances their son, who seemed unaffected.

When the principal dismissed, Taro, Shoji and Hasumi walked back together with the teacher.

"This stinks," said Shoji.

"Yeah, it does," said Taro.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Maybe we can…"

She suddenly snapped her fingers.

"I've got it!"

"What?" said Shoji.

"Yeah, what?" Taro.

But Hasumi shook her head.

"Not yet. I need to think this out some more. But come see me at lunch tomorrow."

"Okay," the boys said, waving as they parted from Hasumi and headed into their own classroom.

Hasumi arrived back in class and while Kisa didn't respond any better than the previous day, the dark-haired girl kept smiling at her.

_Just you wait, Sohma-san. I've got something special planned for you._

But the next morning when Hasumi arrived in class, Kisa wasn't there. The teacher informed the class that she was absent.

_Well, that's okay. I can do it tomorrow._ And so she explained to Shoji and Taro at lunch.

But Kisa didn't show up the next day or the next.

Even the teacher seemed to be concerned about Kisa's absence from school after the third day. Hasumi was getting worried too as were Shoji and Taro. But as for Sendai, he seemed delighted as the days passed and Kisa didn't come.

"Little freak probably went back to wherever her kind go," he said, laughing.

Whatever anger Hasumi might have felt towards Sendai, however, was getting swallowed in worry for Kisa.

_I hope nothing has happened to her._

Nine days passed with no sign of her. Hasumi's worry was beginning to turn to despair.

_If only I hadn't waited so long, if only I had done something sooner…_

While they shared Hasumi's worry, Shoji and Taro tried to cheer her up, including asking Hasumi to call them by their first names from then on. She, in turn, told them to call her by her first name as well. And despite their concern over Kisa, a friendship began to develop between the three.

The tenth day came with still no sign of Kisa.

_That's it, _Hasumi thought as the final chime began to sound signifying the start of class. _I give up. Maybe Sohma-san is never coming back._

Just then, the class door rattled and slid aside. And into the room, school bag arranged across her shoulders, stood Kisa Sohma.

So surprised by her appearance was Hasumi that she wiped at her eyes, sure that she was seeing things. But as she blinked several times and focused on the doorway again, Kisa was still there.

Hasumi felt her heart surge in delight. _She's here! She's here! She came back!_

And, it seemed, Kisa came with a renewed spirit. She stood straight and tall, a hint of a smile on her small face.

As she stepped into the classroom, the teacher came over, a wide smile on her face.

"Welcome back, Sohma-san."

Kisa looked up at the teacher and smiled wider.

"Thank you, sensei," she said, her voice clear if still a bit whispery.

"Take your seat please."

As Kisa moved towards her desk, an all too familiar voice called out.

"Hey look everybody! The freak's back!"

This set all the students to speaking at once, some echoing Sendai's words, others chastising him or telling him to shut up. Some were out of their seats and milling about.

SLAM!

The loud noise echoed through the room, silencing all conversation at once.

"That is quite enough!" the teacher said angrily, "now everyone be quiet and sit down!"

Looking away from the teacher's fierce expression, the students took their seats and soon, the room was completely quiet.

"Mr. Sendai," the teacher, focusing her gaze on him, "I have had my fill of your outbursts. You will have detention after school today."

"But sensei…!" Sendai protested.

"Mr. Sendai, this is _my _classroom. If you say one more word, then I shall escort you down to the principal's office where your parents _will _be called. And I can assure you the outcome will not be in your favor."

Even though she was pushing the boundaries of her authority, the teacher was mad and she decided that Hikaru Sendai needed to be put in his place.

Fortunately, for her, Sendai backed down, slumping back down in his seat with an expression of disgust.

During this whole exchange, Kisa had not moved. Now, she turned her gaze on her Sendai, her large brown eyes locked on him.

"Sohma-san," the teacher prompted, "please take your seat."

Kisa didn't answer, but continued to stare at Sendai.

Hasumi saw her mouth move, but no words came out. Instead, there was a sound, low, almost indistinct.

_Did she… did she just growl?_

And with that, Kisa turned away from Sendai and walked to her seat. As the lessons began, she seemed much like her old self. She responded to the teacher's questions and even volunteered a few answers.

And while this made Hasumi, she was dreading lunchtime. She just hoped that Shoji and Taro showed up.

As the chime signaled it was time for lunch, the classroom broke up as it normally did, some students headed to the cafeteria, others pulling out their lunchboxes. To Hasumi's surprise, she noticed as she looked around that none of Sendai's cronies were there.

_Maybe they decided it isn't worth the trouble they would get into. I can only hope._

But then, she heard the sound she had feared was coming.

"Hey, freak. Where do you get off growling at me?"

There stood Sendai, alone to be sure but still there, in front of Kisa's desk, looming over her.

But as Hasumi looked to Kisa, expecting to see fear from the girl, she instead saw Kisa looking up at Sendai. She said nothing, only stared. And in her eyes, Hasumi saw no fear.

"Hey, freak, I'm talking to you," Sendai said, "why'd you growl at me?"

Kisa eyes never wavered, but this time she did speak.

"Don't call me that."

Her voice was steady and clear, no sound of fear in it.

"Don't call you what?" Sendai said mockingly, "freak? Well, that's what you are, a freak? So what you gonna do about it, freak?"

Shoji and Taro still hadn't arrived, but Hasumi sensed Sendai was going to do something to Kisa. She was going to have to act, alone if she had to.

_Now or never_.

Standing up, she spoke aloud.

"Leave her alone, Sendai."

The boy turned to look at her, surprise on his face. He obviously hadn't been expecting this. But the surprise quickly faded.

"You got a problem, Kimura?"

Hasumi couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"Oh, grow up already, Sendai. Haven't you done enough to her?"

He smiled at her, a smile that scared Hasumi.

"Not yet. Little freak growled at me." He began to reach for Kisa. "And now I'm…"

Before she had the time to think about what she was doing, Hasumi crossed the space between them in three quick steps. Reaching out, she pushed Sendai in the chest, the blow so quick he backed up automatically. She then threw her arms out to either side, placing herself in front of Kisa.

"I said, leave her alone."

Sendai still wore the mean smile.

"And what if I don't? You gonna fight me, Kimura?"

"If I have to," Hasumi said.

"And I'm going to help her."

Three heads turned to see Shoji step into the classroom. He moved to stand beside Hasumi, raising his balled fists.

"And… and I'm… going to get the teacher," said Taro, who stood at the doorway.

The mean smile melted off of Sendai's face. Realizing he was outnumbered, he shifted his glance about the faces in the room looking at him. But he still had his pride to salvage.

He made a scoffing sound as he stepped back, away from Hasumi and Shoji. "You think you're all so tough. Well, you'd better keep that little freak out of my sight from now on."

Now it was Hasumi's turn. "And what if I don't, Sendai? You want a repeat of what happened in gym last year?"

"What is going on in here?"

The teacher stepped into the room, surprising them all. No one said anything.

"I said, what's going on here? And I expect an answer. Mr. Sendai?"

Sendai finally lowered his eyes. "Nothing, sensei."

"Really?" the teacher said disbelievingly, "is that so? What about you, Kimura? Yamada? Furukawa? What's going on in here?"

"Nothing, sensei," said Hasumi.

Shoji scratched at his hair and smiled, "I just came here to eat lunch, sensei."

"Me… me too," said Taro.

The teacher stared at all of them for nearly a minute, clearly not believing them. But, with a sigh she said, "All right, then. Mr. Sendai, I need you to come with me. You have a phone call at the office."

Sendai's expression was suddenly uncertain. A phone call could mean almost anything. He moved towards the door.

"Coming, sensei."

The moment Sendai and the teacher were out of earshot, Hasumi, Shoji and Taro all let out the breath they had been holding.

"Wow," said Shoji, "that was something."

"Yeah," echoed Taro, "something."

"I was scared," Hasumi said, "for a minute there, I thought Sendai was going to do something."

"Sorry we were late," Shoji said, "we had a test today and sensei wouldn't let anyone leave until everyone had finished."

Hasumi took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, at least you got here. Thanks, both of you."

"No problem, Hasumi," said Shoji.

"Yeah, we're friends, right?" said Taro.

"Right."

"Um, excuse me?"

"Hey," Taro said, "That's my line."

The other two laughed while a confused Kisa Sohma watched. Then Hasumi turned to her.

"Are you all right, Sohma-san?"

"Yes," said, her voice a bit uncertain, "but… I don't understand. Why did you…?"

Hasumi looked away for a minute. "Call it making up for past mistakes."

"Huh?"

Hasumi turned to face Kisa again.

"Sohma-san, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Can we be friends?"

"Huh?" Kisa said, confused.

"Can we be friends?" Hasumi repeated.

"Friends?"

"Yes," Hasumi said, chuckling a little, "friends."

Now Kisa's expression changed from confused to uncertain.

"You… want to be… friends… with me?"

Hasumi smiled widely. "Yes, I do. Please, Sohma-san, let's be friends."

Still feeling uncertain, Kisa answered, "Oh… okay."

Hasumi felt her heart soar with joy. She clapped her hands together once, then reached out and grabbed Kisa's hand.

She felt the girl resist a bit, her hand trembling a little.

"Let me introduce myself then, Sohma-san. I'm Hasumi Kimura. But please call me Hasumi."

"Hasumi," Kisa echoed.

"Yes!" Hasumi exulted. Then gesturing behind her, she said, "And these two boys want to be friends with you too, okay?"

Kisa's gaze shifted to them. The red-haired boy spoke

"I'm Shoji Yamada. You can call me Shoji."

"Shoji."

"And I'm Taro Furukawa, Taro if you want."

"Taro."

"And now, Sohma-san…

"Kisa."

Hasumi paused. "What did you say?"

Extending her hand, Kisa pointed.

"Hasumi. Shoji. Taro."

Then she pointed at herself.

"Kisa."

Hasumi laughed aloud in her happiness.

"All right then. Kisa. Now, would you like to have lunch with us?"

Kisa hesitated for a moment, but then a smile came to her face.

"Yes, I want to."

"Good," said Hasumi, "then let's have lunch."

With Shoji and Taro helping, they pushed four of the desks together, then sat down with their lunchboxes. And while Kisa barely spoke except when one of the others asked her a question; the smile never left her face.

So it was that Kisa Sohma made her first three friends at school. Over the course of the next month, the children spent as much time as they could together, their friendship growing and deepening.

And for little Kisa Sohma, it was a happy time.

* * *

Now, as Hasumi looked at her friend, the way she smiled and the happy aura about, she realized how much things _had_ changed.

"Are you ready, Kisa-san?"

The voice of the older girl, Tohru, interrupted Hasumi's reverie.

Looking up at Tohru, Kisa nodded.

"Are you going somewhere, Kisa?" asked Shoji.

"Uh-huh, Sissy came to walk me home today."

"Is that all right?" Tohru asked suddenly, "if the three of you have plans, I don't mean to interrupt. It's just that…"

"No," Hasumi said quickly, seeing the other girl's discomfort. "We didn't have anything planned."

"Oh," said Tohru, relief evident in her voice. "That's good. Then shall we go, Kisa-san?"

"Yes," Kisa said.

Tohru turned again to the other three children.

"It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you again."

"We were glad to meet you too, Miss Honda," Hasumi began.

"Yeah," said Shoji, "we're glad to meet you."

"Yeah," echoed Taro, "we're… we're glad."

Tohru bowed once again to the children. Then, with Kisa in tow, she turned out of the school gate and headed down the street.

"Wow," said Shoji, watching them go, "So that's Sissy."

"She… she's really nice," said Taro.

"Yes, she is," agreed Hasumi. "Well, shall we go the…" She couldn't help but sigh. "…arcade."

Shoji's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Yeah, let's go. I'm gonna beat you on Red Knight this time, Taro."

"You… you wish."

"Oh let's go already," Hasumi said.

* * *

As they walked down the street, Kisa looked up at Tohru.

Although the older girl wasn't her biological sister, Kisa thought of Tohru as such. She loved her with all her heart. Tohru had always been kind to her, even during their first meeting.

It still bothered Kisa a little when she thought of the first time she had encountered Tohru Honda. It had been shortly after she had tried to return to school after the incident with Sendai. She had fervently hoped that the other children might leave her be. And while they did, their refusing to speak to her, to even acknowledge her hurt even more than their teasing had.

How many times had she tried to talk to them, only to be ignored again and again. It had gotten to the point that Kisa was tired of trying. And she was tired of going someplace where every day only brought pain and sadness. So she stopped going to school.

She remembered the day Haru had found her. She had been wandering around, just trying to pass the time. A big part of her longed to go home, to go to her mother, to run to her, cling to her, to cry and tell her what had happened.

But as much as she wanted to, she was even more scared that her mom would get mad at her, for not going to school, for having difficulties with the other kids, for having fought with Sendai. What if her mother got angry? What if she rejected her? Told her that it was her fault, that Kisa was the problem, not the other children. The thought of idea filled her with such fear and dread that she had stopped speaking altogether, even when her mother had tried to talked to her at home. Her fear kept her from responding even though she wanted to, desperately.

And then, that day, the rain had come and Kisa, seeking a place to hide in the midst of her pain and misery, had transformed into her tiger form. And so it was that Hatsuharu had found her, asleep, cold and miserable.

And then, she was at Shigure's house and there was Tohru, smiling so brightly. But when the girl had reached for her, Kisa had reacted out of fear and bitten her and then had run away, wanting to hide, wanting to be left alone. And yet, rather than be angry or nasty, Tohru had come after her, had tried once again to reach out to her. And Kisa bit her again.

But to her surprise, Tohru didn't scream, didn't yell. She did look surprised and tried to deny that she was in pain, although Kisa could tell it was hurting her. And then, her mother was there, crouching down next to Tohru, her voice reaching out to Kisa, asking why she was doing this, why she wouldn't talk, why she would tell her mother what was happening. And then had come the words Kisa had feared to her.

"I'm tired of this, Kisa. I… I can't take this anymore."

_No! No, mommy! Please don't be angry. Please._

Kisa felt as if her world was falling apart. Everything around her seemed to be getting dark. But then a light appeared, in the form of a voice, Tohru's voice.

And in the midst of what she was feeling, Kisa heard that voice, explaining to Kisa's mother that Kisa didn't mean to be doing this, that she was scared of telling her mother what had happened, about being teased. She explained that what Kisa was scared of more than anything was that her own mother would hate her.

_She understands. She knows. She… she cares!_

Hearing these words, hearing the way the girl spoke them, as one who knew, one who suffered as Kisa had, the little girl felt her resistance begin to crumble. And when Tohru had said, "it's because she loved you that she couldn't tell you", Kisa realized this girl was a good person, not someone to be afraid of. An instant later, she transformed back into her human form. Paws became hands and reached for the spot where she had bitten Tohru.

Kisa cradled Tohru's bandaged hand gently, lovingly, her eyes filling with tears as she looked up into the older girl's face. And in that face, she saw a smile, she saw acceptance, she saw love. And as Tohru took her jacket off and placed it around Kisa's small body, the little girl reached for her, holding tight onto Tohru as the tears came. And all the while she cried, Tohru held her tenderly.

Kisa's mother, both shocked and surprised at what she had just learned had briefly touched her daughter's hair, then looked to Tohru. Words were exchanged and so it was agreed that Kisa would stay with Tohru for a while.

And in her time there, with Tohru, Shigure, Yuki and Kyo, Kisa had felt happier than ever before. She was so grateful for Tohru, how the older girl paid attention to her, told her she loved her and expressed it so openly. Slowly, Kisa began to emerge from the shell she had built around herself.

Then, one fateful day, a letter from her teacher arrived, asking if she was all right and when she would be coming back to school. Kisa wasn't sure if she could ever go back there ever again. And yet, she knew she couldn't stay at Shigure's house forever either. And then Yuki had spoken to her, reminding her that there were people who did care about her and if she had that, then maybe she could face the prospect of going back to school and enduring whatever the other kids did or said to her.

Kisa agreed with him. She knew she had to go back, to face school, to face the other children.

_But what if I can't?_

And that's when Yuki had said those special words to her.

"And if you get said again, or things get too rough, come here. Here is where she is."

As the image of Tohru's smiling face appeared in her mind, Kisa knew she could do this. She was going to try. And as she said this, Hatsuharu had pulled her close, telling her how happy he was that she had finally spoke.

The day she decided to go back, Tohru had come with her, along with Hatsuharu and Momiji. Shigure and Yuki had wished her good luck before she left and even Kyo, who always seemed to be yelling, offered something.

"You'll be okay," he had said.

All these good feelings Kisa took with her as she walked to the classroom door. But it seemed to take all her strength to reach for the door and open it.

"Kisa-san, are you all right?"

She looked up, seeing the concerned expression on Tohru's face. She smiled up at her.

"I'm fine, Sissy. Everything is fine."

As she said this, Kisa squeezed Tohru's hand, receiving a squeeze in return.

"Good."

They walked on, enjoying each other's company. But as the late afternoon filled the sky and made long shadows on the ground, it occurred to Kisa that something wasn't right.

"Sissy, this isn't the way to Shigure oji-chan's house."

Tohru only smiled down at her.

"It's all right, Kisa. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh," Kisa said, relaxing, "okay."

As they turned a corner and head down another street, the scenery began to look somewhat familiar to Kisa.

_I know this place, but…_

"Kisa!"

A voice, calling her name.

Squinting against the sunlight that was coming into her eyes, it took Kisa a moment to see that someone was standing in the street a short distance ahead.

"Kisa!"

_I know that voice._

Her eyes finally adjusted enough that Kisa could see the figure clearly. And as he recognized it, her heart skipped.

"Mom?" she whispered.

Indeed, it was Kisa's mother who stood in the middle of the street. Kisa recognized her short, dark hair and the face she knew so well.

She looked up at Tohru, uncertain. "Sissy?"

"It's all right, Kisa-san," Tohru said. "Your mother asked me to bring you here today. She wants to see you."

"She…wants to… see me?"

Tohru nodded vigorously. "She's missed you."

"Missed… me?"

Looking away from Tohru and back to where her mother stood, Kisa felt both frightened and uncertain. Was this for real? Did her mother _really_ want to see her? After the last time…

At the other end of the street, Kisa's mother waited anxiously. Her heart beat hard in her chest as she gazed at her daughter.

_Please, Kisa, _she thought. _Please come over here._

The older woman was afraid, especially after what she had said to her daughter the last time she had seen her. She had been so tired, so concerned, it had all come out at once, in words she now wished she hadn't said. Now, as her daughter stood there, not moving, she worried that it was too late, that she had waited too long.

"Mommy?"

Her heart leapt at the sound of her daughter's voice, calling out to her. She could see that Kisa was trembling.

"Kisa," she said, then dropping to her knees right there in the street, she held her arms out.

"Kisa," she called, "come here."

Kisa saw her mother kneel in the street, heard her call. Letting go of Tohru's hand and dropping her school bag, Kisa launched herself forward, feet barely touching the ground as she ran to her mother.

A few steps away, she pushed off and leapt into her mother's outstretched arms. She felt them encircle her as her mother pulled her into a tight hug. Kisa began to cry, then to sob.

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm sorry! I love you! I love you!" She buried her face against her mother's chest, holding tight to her

Kisa's mother felt her own tears flowing. She let go with one hand to reach up and stroke her child's hair.

_My daughter! My daughter!_

And yet, through her tears, the older woman found the strength to comfort her crying child.

"It's all right, Kisa," she soothed, "it's all right."

But her words didn't seemed to be reaching Kisa, who sobbed all the harder.

With her free hand, Kisa mother took a hold of her daughter's face and gently raised it until she could see into her child's eyes.

"Kisa?"

Her breath coming in hitches, face tear streaked, Kisa managed to say, "Yes, mommy? "

"I forgive you and I love you too."

Kisa's face crumpled as she heard the words. More tears came as she cried out the pain she had kept inside, along with relief she now felt.

"It's all right now, little Kisa. Mommy is here. Everything is going to be all right now."

"Um… excuse me?"

Kisa's mother looked up to see Tohru standing there, holding Kisa's school bag. She had been crying also, and yet was smiling at she placed the bag on the ground.

"I'm so happy for both of you," the girl said as she stood up, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. "Thank you for calling me this morning, I'm glad Kisa is… oof!"

Tohru's breath exploded out as little Kisa, having let go of her mother, ran into her, hugging Tohru now.

"Thank you, Sissy," she said over and over again.

Tohru bit her lip, feeling her emotions begin to overwhelm her.

"Oh, Kisa!" she exclaimed, giving in to them. She knelt down, enveloping the small girl in a tight hug.

There was a sudden new weight on her. Tohru opened her eyes to see Kisa's mother hugging them both.

"Thank you, Honda-san," she said, "thank you for bringing my daughter home."

"You're welcome," Tohru replied, "I'm just so happy for you both. I…"

_I'm going to start crying again._

Just then, a loud voice rang out.

"What the hell is this!"

Caught by surprise, all three girls looked up to see two faces looking at them, faces Tohru recognized instantly.

"Yuki! Kyo! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think we're doing?" Kyo shouted at her, "Looking for you! You were supposed to be home an hour ago!"

Tohru glanced at her watch, and was stunned at how late it had gotten.

Both Kisa and her mother released the girl as she stood up.

"I'm sorry! I met some of Kisa's friends today so were late leaving school and then the walk took longer than I thought. And I…"

"Okay! Okay! That's enough! I get it already!"

Yuki glared at Kyo for a moment, then turned to Tohru.

"It's all right, Miss Honda. We just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Kyo spoke again, but this time his voice was significantly softer.

"You are okay, right?"

"Yes, yes of course," Tohru said hurriedly, "I'm fine."

"And you two?" Yuki asked.

"We're fine as well," said Kisa's mother, "aren't we?"

"Yes," Kisa managed to say as she wiped at her face. She smiled at her mother. "Yes, we're okay now."

"That's good," Yuki said. He stepped forward and extended a hand to Tohru. "then shall we go, Miss Honda?"

"Yes," Tohru said, accepting his hand.

She looked to Kisa, who was holding onto her mother tightly. She waved at the small girl.

"I'll see you later, Kisa-san."

Kisa nodded, then added, "Thank you, Sissy. This was a great surprise."

"Yes, Honda-san," added Kisa's mother, "thank you."

"You're both welcome," Tohru said, then turned away and moved down the street with Yuki and Kyo. They had taken less than a dozen steps when Tohru suddenly reached over and took Kyo's hand as well.

"What the…" he exclaimed, then seeing her face said, "Oh no! Why are you crying?"

"I'm… I'm all right," Tohru managed to say, "I'm just so happy for Kisa right now. She's back with her mother and… and….

She didn't finish, but both boys knew exactly what she meant.

"Miss Honda," Yuki offered, "I'm sure that your mother is very proud of you right now."

"Yeah," said Kyo in a soft tone of voice, "I bet she's real happy right now."

Yuki sighed aloud. "Can't you ever say anything original?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kyo shouted at him.

"Nothing," Yuki said, sighing again, "you stupid cat."

"Oh, that's it, rat boy! As soon we get back, I'm gonna knock your face in!"

As they continued to argue, neither one noticed that Tohru stopped crying. And after another moment, she smiled and began to laugh.

_Thank you, _she thought, _thank you both_.

**THE END**


End file.
